beiber Land: the horror within ?
by tazzledmuch
Summary: twenty year old, is visiting her parents house, her brother is blasting horrible music, when she wishes him away to beiber land by accident,oh and jareth's labyrinth is the one next door.
1. Chapter 1

**Beiber Land: and the horror within...**

i've alway's liked the movie the labyrinth, but i never even half expected the someone wierder than Jareth would make my life a living hell. and let's face it i definatly like david bowie's music way more than Beiber's. heck if someone like me listened to his music ever again they would prabably topple over dead. the truth is i was forced to listen to it by my seventeen year old brother brad. *gags* *rollseyes*

he thought it would would be funny to create a holiday called annoy your older sister day. i'm twenty and i'm only hanging out with my brother cause it's his birthday, which is the same month and day president lincoln was shot, mine however is the same day and month president kennedy was assasinated.

**this part of thestory is true, i'm just seeing where i am going with this..**

anyway i happened to be staying the night at my parents house, cause i can, and will not take no for an answer.

but as i climbed the stairs to my old room, i could here my brother listening to some god awful music, yet again beiber... my brother was belting out in song... and i'm quite possitive brad knew i was coming up the stairs... oy!

**Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby OOOH...!

so i decided to run downstairs and grab a rather large frying pan. and i ranback upstairs, grabbed some earplugs from my my room, and decended into my brothers bedroom into the very depths of my own personal hell.

i threw open his door and while his back was turned i hit him in the back of his head with my frying pan of doom.

but mabye i was crazy or just stupid, but at that moment i stood by his door, turning off his light and leaving him unconsious on the floor and , "i wish justin beiber would take you away right now!"

i left his room slamming the door.

"geesh can my brother get any more immature..." i breathed under my breath as i walked down thew stairs to return my parents frying pan to their kitchen.

all of a sudden i heard faint musical lyrics from inside my bothers bedroom... i was furious, but also curious at how mybrother wasn't unconsious anymore. "brad! knock it off!" but the singing didn't sound like it was coming from the radio... "Oh noooo... me and my big mouth..."

i ran back up the stairs, and slowly opened brads door, and tried to turn on the lights, but when they turned on discomusic started playing along with somediscolights, "uhhhhhh... this i really really creepy..." i walked further into the room, what i saw was bert and ernie from seasame street sitting in my room. well bert was any how, earnie wassitting in my bathroom sink playing with that stupid stupid rubber flippen ducky.

**Earnie: Rubber Duckie you're the one,**

**You make bathtime lots of fun,**

**Rubber Duckie ****I'm awfully fond of you**

**Vo-vo-dee-o!**

**Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,**

**When I squeeze you, you make noise,**

**Rubber Duckie you're my very best friend it's true**

**Oh, every day when I, make my way to the tubby**

**I find a little fellow who's cute and ****yellow**** and chubby!**

**Rub-a-dub-dubby!**

**Rubber Duckie you're so fine,**

**And I'm lucky that you're mine.**

**Rubber Duckie, I'd love a whole pond of,**

**Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you!**

**Oh, every day when I, make my way to the tubby**

**I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby!**

**Rub-a-dub-dubby!**

**Rubber Duckie you're so fine,**

**And I'm lucky that you're mine,**

**Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you!**

I growled at Earnie menacingly, "get the hell out my my bathroom sink you deranged muppet...!"

then i heard berts voice from behind me, "earnie! grab your rubber ducky chainsaw andtake her out! his holy beiberness doesn't want her to live... he's going to make her brother his queen, grab the chainsaw now earnie.."

earnie jump out of the sink weilding a rubberducky shaped chain saw, he was soooo... short?

"you're tinierin height than i thought you would be..." i said smirking and earnie came running at me and bert had flew onto my back and was trying to choke me.,...

"get off you.. you.. YOU! muppets!"

i i tried to detack them from trying to kill me, but no avail.

"say the magic wooord..." bert said still trying to choke me...

"say please and we'll go back to the labyrinth.." said earnie.

"earnie! you weren't supposed to tell her the magic word..." bert whispered..

"okay that's the magic word, this is too easy!" say happily, "canyou please stop trying to kill me and get the hell off..."

"okay..." earie say's shrinking his chainsaw and putting it back in his pocket.. "i guess me and bert will be going now..."

i just remember that they said soming about a labyrinth, "WAIT!"

"look..." bert said "we really have to go so make it quick"

"did just beiber really create a labyrinth?" i say calmly.

"yeah it's the labyrinth right next to the goblin kings labyrinth, sadley jareth find his holy beiberness really annoying..." earnie said.

"i wonder why.." i mutter under my breath.."

"any way their sometimes fight over land and since his holy beiberness has moved into his rightfull kingdom, well.. let's just say he's been copying and wearing a simmelar out fit are the goblin kings..."

I roll my eyes as i respond, " boy if her thinks he can copy jareth's fashion and attract fan girls he wrong, ohhh so wrong... i'm gonna beat his muppet infested labyrinth and take back what rightfully mine..."

"and what would that be" beibers voice spoke from behind me near my window..

"my sanity for one, oh and yeah i almost forgot.." i picked up a picked up a pillow of my bed and whacked! justing beiber in the face with is, "that's for taking my brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Beiber fell to the ground as i attacked him with a pillow, man! this pop singer was going down!

"look! stop it okay, you can make a wish to send your brother to the goblin city and run jareth's labyrinth..."

i thought about it for a moment.. "really i could switch to run that one if i just make a wish?"

"yes..." beiber nods... i whack him with with a pillow again he flinches, "just don't hurt me or my hair!"

"you got your self a deal because that is exactly what i wish..." i look up at my window as justin beiber jumps out the window falling face first onto my parents drive way... i look out my window to see a giant banana slug inching away...

that is something to tell my brother when i get him back... hehehe

all of a sudden a barn owl fly's in thru the window and lands on my bean bag chaiir...

"did i call for room servive i think not!" i glare at the goblin king, "get the hell off by bean bag chair bird brain... you'll get you goblin king desiese on it..."

"what said is said and done is done..." he smirks...

i frown and then a smile starts to appear on my face and a lift up my left eyebrow, "you realize how wrong that sounded right... geez get your mind out of the gutter jareth your words could kill someone in fact..." i fall over onto my back and pretend to be dead... "damn you goblin king..."

Jareth looks at me from my place on the floor... "do you to run the labyrinth or not..."

i open my eyes and stand up, "yeah... just give me a sec to grab my borthers candy stash and stuff it in my pockets..." i then walk over to my brother closet and grab his school backpack empty it all over the floor, and grab his candy stash along with some pepsi bottle, a loaf of sanfransisco sourdough bread, somecookies, and some sticks of butter, salami, a blt subway sandwhich, and cheese from his bedroomfridge.

mmmmmm... cheese...

by the time i was done packing, jareth grabbed my arm impatiently and he left me alone in front of the labyrinth, his labyrinth... meanie head...


	3. Chapter 3

so i walked to the walls out side the labyrinth and decided to look for the dwarf charcter hoggle, but no avail.

i ended up walking into someone who was holding a pistol in my face.

it was a pirate and not just any pirate the ditzyist of them all...

"no way you're that wierd sparrow pirate guy from the pirate's of the caribbean movies..." i said, "i thought i was supposed to meet that constipated looking big nosed dwarf hoggle, well this changes everything, the ditz is in the house..."

"that's captain jack sparrow to you..." the ditz said.

"blah blah blah... i don't give a flying taco who you are, you look funny, you smell funny, you even act funny, people throw dots at you..." god i love using lines from my favorite movies... anyway.

"i do not... i am not! people most definatly don't throw dots at me, i'm too good looking.." said sparrow speaking like an idiot..

i yawn he was so boring and so vain i just had to say something else and move on to the part where i was supposed to ask how to get into the labyrinth...

"pft! whatever you say, stinky smelly guy from the seventeen hundreds... who smells like the inside of a garbage can..." i say snickering behind my hand the ditzy pirate captain glares at me, and i suppress an eye roll and smirk, "so how do you get into the labyrinth... stenchy..."

stenchy points to a giant slinky that was apparently supposed to be some entrance to a door, only it was a fricken slinky... "thru there..." he say's, "by theway your just plain mean..."

"yep i think i've made it pretty obvious... don't you..." i sniff the air, "hmm! you seriosly need a bath stenchy.."

i walk towards the entrance to the slinky door, the slinky to the labyrinth... boy! the underground is way different than i could have realized, even though it was pretty obvious since i first saw the movie a long time ago in a living room far far away...

well here it goes... "well see you around stenchy..." i walk halfway the thru the slinky toward the entrance of the labyrinth, when i feel like some one is standing behind me.. i turn around, and plug my nose, it's just stenchy...

"WHAT! i'm kinda busy at the moment could you step a bit back stenchy you are burning my eyes.." i snap at jack sparrow irriatably... but he doesn't move, i think i might throw up..

"your not really going in there are you...?" sparrow asks not moving to give me space...

i look towards the labyrinth and back at stenchy, "of coarse i am i need to get my brother back and truthfully i don't need my eyes to water any more... for the last time good bye stenchy!" and with that i begin my journey thru the goblin kings labyrinth. and so far it isn't anything like the movie. not even close. nope nada.

s


End file.
